Letters
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: Will Mabel be able to save her twin before he delves into madness as he learns too much about Gravity Falls, or will she grow too far apart as time goes by and lose the chance? One-shot. (Rated T because I'm paranoid).


**Hey guys! I'm here with another one-shot! Just saying, the twins are, in this story, both twenty-six. Dipper lives in Gravity Falls, Mabel in Piedmont, California. Ok! On to the fanfic!**

* * *

><p>September 21, 2026<p>

_Dear Bro-Bro,  
>Hey Dipper! It's been a while since we've talked... I was wondering about you, Soos, and Wendy the other day, so I decided to write! So, how are you? How's Gravity Falls been? Is the Shack running fine with Soos in charge now? Did you find anything more about the author or the journals? Write back soon! -With love, Mabel.<em>

* * *

><p>September 27, 2026<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
>Hey sis! How's it in Piedmont? Are mom and dad okay? Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. Just got a big break in the case! Soos found a hidden lab underneath the Shack! Who knew right? I can't believe we never found it in all our years here visiting Grunkle Stan! I've been investigating there lately and I found Journal 1 and 2! After all of these years! How crazy is that?! Anyway, Soos and Wendy are fine. Soos is doing a great job handling the Shack, and Wendy sometimes visits from Portland to help out and say hi. How's your sweater business going? By the way, e-mails are overrated. Talk to you soon!-Love, Dipper.<em>

* * *

><p>October 3, 2026<p>

_Dear Dipping Sauce,  
>Sorry for the wait bro-bro! A bunch of people came in for Black Friday. Boy, was it cuckoo bananas that day! Mom and dad are great! They miss you though. So do I.. Are you ever going to visit us in Piedmont? I haven't seen you since we left for college and went our separate ways. I miss the times we spent together during our early years.. Wendy moved to Portland?! Why? I thought she loved Gravity Falls! Anyway, that's great about Soos and the Shack! And a whole secret lab under our noses for all those summers?! Wow! What's in it? And the journals?! Do they have invisible ink as well or is it just 3? Need answers soon! -Your awesome sister, Mabel.<em>

* * *

><p>October 10, 2026<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
>There's a huge portal thing in the lab! I don't know what it does yet, but I'm handling it with caution, so don't worry. It seems that Grunkle Stan knew about this place ever since our first visit! He even promised to not keep anymore bombshell secrets about this town! Oh well... I didn't keep my promise about using the journal only for defense either, so I guess we're even. Sorry I haven't visited, but I probably won't soon. This town is just getting weirder and weirder by the day, and I can't miss anything here! Or I might miss something huge! You never know with this town... Why don't you guys come visit? I'm sure the Shack has enough money to pay the whole-round trip if you want! I miss you a lot Mabel.. I miss our adventures and I wish you stayed in Gravity Falls with me.. Tell mom and dad I love them and that I miss them also! It's just 3 with the invisible ink. I guess the Author noticed something watching him while writing the last volume. Yea, Wendy moved to Portland.. She found a nice Lumberjack job over there and moved just a couple of months ago. Til' the next letter -Love Dipper.<em>

* * *

><p>October 17, 2026<p>

_Dear Dip,  
><em>_Woah! A portal? What does it look like? Even though you said you're being careful, I'm still gonna warn you! I'm sure Grunkle Stan had a good reason to hide it from us. Maybe it was too dangerous. You know what Dip? Stay away from that thing! If Stan didn't want us near it, we shouldn't go near it! I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt! Anyway... I don't think we can come visit. Mom and dad don't trust that town... I want to come hang out and visit, but with the business, I just don't have the time. Sorry.. I really want to though! It makes sense that 3 only has the ink. That's great for Wendy! When she comes to visit, tell her I say hi! And what do you mean by weirder and weirder everyday? Is something happening? It better not be Bill.. is it Bill? Dipper, has Bill ever visited? If he has, tell me, so I can punch him in the face in my dreams! Seriously though... Write soon! -Your concerned sis, Mabel._

* * *

><p>October 31, 2026<p>

_Dear Dip,  
><em>_You haven't been writing lately.. Is everything okay? You're not mad at me for telling you not to investigate the portal, are you? Please don't be! I just don't want you getting hurt... Bill hasn't gotten to you.. right? Please write back! I'm really worried about you.. Anyway, I'm giving out some candy tonight. I'll be thinking of us when I see the trick-or-treaters! Hope you're enjoying our favorite holiday! Happy Halloween! -Love Mabel_

* * *

><p>November 5, 2026<p>

_Dear Hambone,  
>It's me, Soos! How you doing Mabel? I just found your letters in the mailbox of the Shack! I wonder why Dipper hasn't picked them up yet... He's been in that lab for a while, and I don't know the combination to get into it. I might have to take it to extremes if the little dude doesn't come out soon. I really hope that creepy triangle guy hasn't gotten to him! You know what? I'm gonna go break open the vending machine, which is the door by the way, and get him out of there! - Your buddy, Soos.<em>

* * *

><p>November 7, 2026<p>

_Dear Soos,  
><em>_What do you mean he hasn't come out of that lab?! How long has he been in there?! Does he have food, water?! All the essentials?! Bill better not have messed up with my brother's mind! If he has, I'm coming immediately! Write back as soon as possible! -Your freaking out friend, Mabel._

* * *

><p>November 12, 2026<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_It's me, Dipper. I'm sorry I didn't write... I sorta lost track of time down there... And I know you're concerned about me and you want me to stop investigating the portal and stuff, but I'm just so **close **to solving all the mysteries of this town that I can't stop! Don't worry about Bill! He hasn't showed up since that one time a couple of summers ago. The portal is in a triangular shape, but it's upside down. So I highly doubt that it's Bill. Soos broke down the vending machine door thing... I'm sorry about worrying you so much... -Love, Dipper._

* * *

><p>November 27, 2026<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_You haven't been writing back to me... Are you mad? I hope you're not... I finally figured out how to turn the portal on! Its nearly blowing away the paper I'm writing on right now! It's pretty magnificent if you think about it! -Love your ecstatic brother, Dipper._

* * *

><p>December 9, 2026<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_Please write back! I miss you! I'll stop this portal investigation if you write back... maybe! Please Mabel... I feel like I'm losing myself a little down here... all alone... I sometimes hear voices in my head.. telling me to go into the portal.. Is that crazy? Please tell me that's perfectly normal! Nah, it's probably normal! Soos has been telling me to get away from the room and go outside, but I just can't! Lately, I've been seeing triangles everywhere.. On the wall, tables, even on my hand! It's probably just the sleep deprivation. I should probably get some sleep... Yea.. that's it.. -Your tired bro, Dipper._

* * *

><p>December 21, 2026<p>

_Dear_ _Dipper,  
><em>_I'm so sorry I haven't written bro-bro! I was moving houses and the post office kept on messing up my address and all that cuckoo banana stuff! I wasn't mad, just worried! But now I'm even more worried! You said you're seeing triangles all over the place?! Dipper! You got to be careful! Bill's trying to get to you with that portal thingy-majig! You need to get away from that thing! It's turning you into an Old Man McGucket! And the voices are not normal! Please stop this portal investigation... please.. I'm begging you... If your condition gets worse, I will come and destroy that portal before it destroys you. Please stay away from that thing. -Your concerned sis, Mabel._

* * *

><p>December 25, 2026<p>

_Merry Christmas, Mabel. -Love Dipper, Wendy, and Soos._

* * *

><p>January 1, 2027<p>

_Dear Dip,  
><em>_Happy New Year's bro-bro! How was your Christmas? Did you stop the portal thing like I asked? I sincerely doubt it, but did you at least think about it? How's the Bill thing going... He hasn't been messing with you anymore right? Please tell me he stopped. Oh yea! Guess what? I'm coming to visit in a couple of weeks! I need to see this portal thing you're talking about! And I also need to punch a certain triangle in the face.. -Love, Mabel._

* * *

><p>Janurary 11, 2027<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_I can't wait for your visit! That portal is going to blow your mind! No, seriously. If you're not careful enough, it could. Just a warning, it's getting stronger and stronger. It's starting to break all the protective windows and such. I had to build a little iron barrier, with help from Soos of course. I can hear the clashes and clangs of metal against metal outside. It's really scary sometimes, but it's completely worth it! I did think about stopping the portal.. but Mabel can't you see? This is what we've been working for! What all those summers were worth! So.. I'm not gonna stop.. Sorry.. And thankfully most of the triangles have stopped.. although I have been calling Soos, Question Mark, lately.. I don't know why.. Well, can't wait for your visit! -Love. your excited to see you again brother, Pine Tree._

* * *

><p>January 15, 2027<p>

_Dear Bro-bro,  
><em>_I got some bad news... I can't come to Gravity Falls anymore.. I just got a huge business opportunity that I can't pass up! You understand right? I'm really sorry! I really want to go, but this is my life pretty much.. you know? And why did you call yourself Pine Tree at the end there? Dipper... you don't think Bill? Dipper, please be careful! I can't come for a couple of months, I might not even be able to write for a little while... So I'm trusting that you're gonna take good care of yourself.. okay? You'll be fine.. Talk to you in a while. -Best wishes, Mabel._

* * *

><p>January 21, 2027,<p>

_Dear __Shooting Star, I mean Mabel, I've been doing that a lot lately..._  
><em>It's okay, Mabel.. I can show you the portal another time! Yea, another time.. You should be able to follow your dreams like this, and I hope you get the most out of this business opportunity.. I would do the same. The portal is almost at the peak of its power.. It destroyed the iron barrier and almost carried me into it! Maybe you're right... Maybe this portal <strong>is <strong>too dangerous.. but for some reason I can't stop myself from continuing to research.. It's like someone or something is controlling me to do this.. I think it might be Bill.. Mabel, I'm scared. I need you. Please come. Please... -Pine Tree._

* * *

><p>February 12, 2027<p>

_Dear Sho-Mabel,  
><em>_Help... The triangles are everywhere now.. In my food, on the walls, all over my body, in every nook and cranny. I'm starting to lose it Mabel.. Why haven't you written back? The opportunity should have ended now.. right? Mabel, I need you. Please come. Come save me from.. myself.. Please, I need you before it's too late.. But it's already at the point isn't it.. You told me so, Shooting Star... I should have listened.. -Losing it.. Pine Tree_

* * *

><p>March 25, 2027<p>

_Dear Dipping Sauce,  
><em>_Dipper?! Are you okay?! I'm sorry I haven't written in forever! I was on a business trip for the opportunity which worked out perfect! But that's not important! Dipper what happened to you? Did Bill get you? I'm going to ask for a week off so I can visit you! Will write as soon as I can! Please don't lose hope. Don't lose. For me. For you. For us.. -Love your concerned sister, Mabel._

* * *

><p>April 4, 2027<p>

_Dear Hambone,_  
><em>We need you now! Little dude's losing it! Yelling at random customers, running from immobile furniture, and laughing uncontrollably when he hurts himself. His eyes sometimes switch to yellow with black slits for pupils. Mabel, we can't fix him. He needs you. You're the only one who can help. The only one who can save him before he's gone forever. Please come. -With urgency, Soos.<em>

* * *

><p>May 2, 2027<p>

_Dear Soos,  
><em>_Dipper's doing what?! Is there still time?! I can't come, business and jobs and I'll get fired if I leave now! I really want to help, but I also have to support our family! Dipper can handle it! He always found a way! Nothing to worry about! I know Dipper, Soos. He's going to find a way.. He has to.. Update on his condition -Love Mabel._

* * *

><p>May 28, 2027<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_I'm losing... Why didn't you come? I need you... I can feel myself dwindling away to an unknown force. I get closer and closer to the portal everyday, just stopping myself right before I get too close.. Mabel, please come.. I need you.. -Hopeless, Dipper._

* * *

><p>June 18, 2027<p>

_Dear Mabel,  
><em>_Happy birthday... I love you Mabel but I lost... I'm sorry.. Soos will find this letter on the fridge with instructions to send it to you as soon as possible.. I won't be able to. I can't take this anymore.. The voices, visions, Bill... I'm so so sorry, Mabel.. I wish I had visited when I had the chance. I wish I listened to you when you said to turn the portal off, to leave it alone.. That it was too dangerous.. It's too late now.. Love you, Mabel.. -Goodbye, Dipper..._

* * *

><p>Mabel finally got home after a long day at work. She was about to walk in when she saw her mailbox open, letter popping out. She picked it up and saw that it was from Dipper. <em>I can't believe I forgot! It's our birthday! I need to write him a letter! <em>The young woman ran inside and immediately went to her dining room table. She ripped open the letter and read the note. Mabel then dropped it. She picked it up and read it again, over and over. _No no no no... Dipper didn't do this.. He wouldn't do this... _A letter then popped out of nowhere and landed on top of Dipper's. Mabel picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Shooting Star,  
><em>_Pine Trees are so much fun to chop down! The way they splinter and struggle to fight, but after a while they give up and fall down to the merciless force of gravity. Just like your brother! Funny, is it not? -Your favorite triangle._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was long! I really hope you guys enjoyed this! Please R &amp; R! Til' next time! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
